Forever Yours, Fairy Boy
by Crazy Mongoose
Summary: Malon and Link are best friends and he leaves to fight in the war in Veran. She writes him letters and please read this! Oh yeah the author who inspirired me to right this is KawaiiLunaKitty!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok I decided to try a Malon/Link story JUST because I read a really good one. I can't remember who wrote it right now but I will add it in on the summary! A royal thanks goes to that person! And anyways I never said they were boyfriend and girlfriend! Ok here goes nothing! Wait they are just letters! Oh this will be easier than I thought!  
  
Dearest Link,  
No that just doesn't sound right! Link had left me a month ago to save the far away land of Veran. Now I can't even write him a letter! He can save people I can't write a letter, how does this balance? Ok here goes. I will put my heart into this one  
  
Dear Link,  
How's the place known as Veran? I'm not much for writing fairy boy so cut me some slack! I wish I could have gone with you but being a woman I couldn't! Anyways father needs me. He gets better every day! Epona misses you! She won't fall asleep at night just like me! Hurry up and get home before Christmas otherwise the only carol that I will sing will be "I'll have a Blue Christmas Without you!" Oh yeah and in your letter back write that Ruto can't come here and wait for you anymore ok? Because she's been here three days! It smells like fish in your bed! Oops maybe I shouldn't of said that! Oh well see ya later fairy boy!  
  
Your lil' stable Bud,  
Malon  
  
I folded the letter and put it inside a creamy white envelope. Then mailed it with the stamp in the right corner. I waited three months for a reply! It came in a blood stained envelope and the paper had burn marks on it from the candle he was writing by.  
  
Dear Malon,  
Veran is a place? You honestly can't tell when you're here! It looks blackened by all the fires spread here and well there is lots of blood on everything! I myself am covered in it! Ok I know you hate writing so I will. Well stop wishing Malon because everyone was right. You would of hated it here! There are NO horses! I will not say why. Tell Talon I said hi! Tell Epona to! Why don't you try hitting yourself with a frying pan then you'll be conked out until I'm back? Heh sorry. Well I'll try but you can't really rush the Hylian Army can you? Ok here is the part Ruto can read: LEAVE MALON ALONE!   
Ok that's all for her. Malon why did she have to sleep in my bed? Wait don't answer that!   
  
Forever yours,  
Fairy Boy 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Ok peeps I am back with chapter two for "Forever Your's, Fairy Boy." I heard some pretty nice reviews but I would like to take the time to ask a question to one of my reviewers who did get what I was writing about. Link and Malon are best Friends. One year Link goes to the far off land of veran to fight in the war and he and Malon send Letters back and forth. There is not much else to it!  
  
Dear Link,  
NO HORSES! How do people there survive? Your right I would HATE it there! Bloodstained ground, no horses, and a terrible war. How many men have died? Every night father and I pray that you and the rest of the hylain army will survive this horrid war. Oh gosh I am so sad that I am starting to sound like Zelda! Yikes! Some bad news, Epona has become sick with the flu. She is to tired to even go out in the pasture and graze! If you were here things would be differnet. There sure would be a lot less work to do too! Ruto got your message. She sent you another note along with mine. Well I better be going before Ingo brings a whip to my back! You be careful fairy boy!  
  
Your Stable girl,  
Malon  
  
Linky-Poo,  
Linky poo I have been keeping your bed nice so I don't know why you don't want me in it! I have tryed to be a good fiance to you! What am I doing wrong? Oh please Linky-poo don't be mad!  
  
Your lovely bride to be,  
Princess Ruto of the Zoras  
  
Dear Malon,  
Yes not one little filly! The people who are left, (Which are barley any,) walk everywhere they need to go. I don't understand why they just stop the stupid war and start doing something right around here for a change! Yes many men have died. I would say about 56 from the hylian army alone. Keep they prayers going because It's what keeps us alive. Many men here tell storys of there wives and children making me wish I had those kind of things! I feel so out of place! Yes that did sound like Zelda but I thought you looked up to her? Hah keep it up and you might be able to cover for her someday! Well tell Epona that if she feels she's about to die that she should write a note! No kidding just try and take care of her the best you can. How would I make things differnet? I am just another mouth to feed, another bed to have to make. (Maybe you can get ruto to do that though?) If Ingo does whip you he WILL be hearing from me got it? I'll try but you know it's hard!  
  
Forever Yours,  
Fairy Boy  
  
Ruto,  
I do NOT want you in my bed ok? I hate the smell of fresh fish! Oh should I say Zora? I mean no offense Ruto but HAVE you ever smelled yourself? Yeah I didn't think so! What are you doing wrong? I don't know, pretending to be my fiance, being obssessed with me, planning wedding after wedding behind my back, take your pick!  
  
Link  
  
Ok peeps that is chap two! Keep the reviews comin! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Ok peeps I am back with chapter three for "Forever yours fairy boy!" Of course you know that but I just wanted to tell you!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own Zelda and monkeys fly outta my ears! Yeah right!  
  
  
Dear Link,  
Not one horse? You can't be serious! I can't believe it I won't! Man I wonder how many times a year they have to buy new shoes from so much walking! Excatly my point about the war! I mean why are they even fighting? Did they run out of shoes? Hahaha oh uh sorry. Maybe you should just tell them that you aren't going to fight anymore and then you can come back and maybe they will stop fighting when the relieaze how stupid they are! Or maybe not. 56 from JUST the hylain army!!!! That is way too many dead! Godessess we are defintly losing from the sounds of it! Just last night we got the boats of the dead men. They floated ashore in termina and are being sent back home. It was a terrible sight! Ok I will try and keep up the prayers but it's been hard with Ingo coming back drunk! Well as long as the men are happy, but I don't get you sometimes Link! Somedays you act as if all you want is a family then other days you act as if they are burdens! Well maybe the Princess could help you with that! Hehehe! Oh godessess do NOT say that I act like Zelda! I only look up to her because she is prettier than me! Ok Epona says she will write a note!! But i think she may have difficutlies holding the pen. I will keep trying with her! Link I don't know how you make things differnet you just seem to brighten the place up! I do NOT mind making you food! I mean you did save Hyrule so you deserve it! Hey Ruto is responding to your note by the way! Ok i will tell you as soon as I can. He whipped me! There happy? Ok just try and stay outta trouble!  
  
Malon  
Epona's caretaker!  
  
Linky doodle,  
Well could I wear perfume? I would smell so purty wouldn't I? Yes I have and I smell purty! I love my smell! I smell like fresh gym socks from Mido's house! Well then come home so we can plan one at the table. That way it won't be behind your back it will be infront of your face!  
  
Lovling yours!  
Your Rooty tooty!  
  
  
Dear Malon,  
Well one man here said that so far he has already bought fourteen pairs of shoes and we are only in the third month of the year! Well Veran is a very stupid country and I have no idea what we are fighting for. No one does. I would quit but you know I can't do that! It just wouldn't be good. 56? Oh alot has changed! Now the count is 72! Yes and it's only been a week! You got the boats? That's good. We were hoping the would stay on course. The sad and scary truth is that we are winning. It's scary because they have lost many more men then we have! I suggest locking him to the door and use heavy chains! Well I just don't know if I even want a girlfriend! I mean remember how weird it was when I was with Zel? I just don't know if that is what I need right now! I never said you did. You said you did I just agreed! Zelda, prettier than you? Oh Malon look in a mirror! I am telling you that you are much better looking! Hah I can just imagine Epona trying to write "Ok I don't know but I feel kinda odd." That would be great to see! Just make sure she gets alot of rest though. Keep her stall clean too! I feel so happy! You said I brighten the place up! Yay! Well If i deserve anything it is to be rid of bad dreams! That would be magnifecent! Ok lets keep a list of how many times I have to kill ingo. Once. I will Mal, I will!   
  
Forever Yours,  
Fairy Boy  
  
Ruto,  
Linky doodle? Ok I really need to set you up on an apointment with the psychatrist! Pretty isn't what comes to mind. well that is a very nice way of descibing your smell but I do not think it will help you! Yikes!   
Link  
  
Ok peeps that's all for now please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ok peeps I am back with a Brand new chappy of this story! Yes and I do love you all so very much for reviewing! I am trying to keep up and review all your stuff so just hold on and I will try ok? Sweet uhh yeah. But umm yeah ok here's your chappy!  
  
  
Dear Link,  
Fourteen pairs! That's way too many! Oh gosh I can't even afford four pairs of shoes as it is! Are the shoes pretty? I don't know why but I am hoping they are! If no one knows why we are fighting then why are we? OK I don't seem to understand this world anymore Link! Yeah I know and you being in the army does bring in money! I do appriecate you so much for giving the money to us though! 72 dead?! By the time you get this letter it will probably be 100 dead! I hate this stupid war! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! I sound like a little kid now! Well your hoping did good and the boats arrived saftley. It was just such a pitiful sight seeing women crying over there dead husbands bodies! Later we sent out new boats full of unflamable supplies. The boats have candles burning on them so you can see them early on. They have?! How many men could there possibly be in this world who are fighting in this war? I hate this stupid war even more now you know! Ingo, locked on a door? Hahahahahaha oh Link you are funny! Like we would want to get that close! Link the thing you need most is a girlfriend! I mean you could have anyone you wanted! Don't even object to that! Oh I said I acted like Zelda and you agreed. Why did you have to say that then trick me into thinking... oh nevermind! You really think that I am pretty? I won't believe it till I hear you say those words! I just won't believe it! I'll be sure to catch Epona writing on tape! That's one of the problems though. She won't sleep! You need to come home soon! I'll see if the great fariys can do anything about your nightmares ok? OK lets update the list. Twice. Don't die!  
  
The worrifull,  
Malon  
Linky-pinky,  
Is that better my darling sweet angel buttercup? Oh link I don't need to see any ordinary doctor. I need to see the doctor of love! Oh you don't? How about if I say "I smeel like a garden of roses that have rotted after a dog and Rauru have peed on them!" Taht is much better huh?  
  
Wuvely yours,  
Cuddle bear Ruto gal!  
  
  
  
Malon,  
The shoes come in all differnet shapes and sizes and colors gallore! The reason they can buy so many is because they are all free! You're not the only one. Many men have been talking about commiting suicide they are so confused! Don't worry I am not one of these men! well Malon I have more than I nedd with all these scary girls! (Somehow those great fairies even managaged to create girls here!) 110 acutually! You aren't acting childish your acting more sophisticated than the army leaders here! THEY don't know what they are doing! See that's why I don't want to be in a relationship! In case something happens to me I don't want to hurt the ones I love! The candle Idea will bring spirit and hope to us here. They will burn through the foggy waters like a stallion among shetland ponies! Mal there are more men then anyone could count here! It's not as if it is easy to move around. That close to Ingo.....good point! I wouldn't! Ok I won't object. I just don't need one at the moment. Maybe when I get home I'll consider the idea. Ok then believe you are ugly till I come home! I really hope Epona starts to feel better though because if we lost her..... OK well I will try not to die!  
  
Link  
  
  
  
Ruto,  
Gag. puck, hurl, blah, ok now I'm fine.  
  
link 


	5. Forever mine, fairy boy!

A/N ok I am finishing this up because no one is reviewin so why have it up? I have 14 ol' reviews an they are old an yeah. so here ya go last chappy! Oh yeah This is Malons pov.  
  
I read the letter Link had sent me over and over, memorizing it so that I could write the perfect answer to it. Laying down on my bed I layed a sheet of paper on a book and grabbed my pen. As I thought of what to write I clicked the top up and down over and over. "Doesn't that sound ever annoy you?" Automaticaly I answered with a "not really it helps me think." That's when i realized who was behind me. I turned around and gasped. Standing there in my doorway was Link, wounded from battle but a huge smile on his face.   
  
"Well you just going to sit there and stare at me or you going to say hi?" I mumbled a hello and ran over to him. Throwing my arms around his neck I embraced him in the biggest bear hug I possibly could. Not even noticing the blood that got on to my dress I just stood there on my tiptoes hugging him. He guided me over to the bed where we sat down. I sat back with my hands on his broad shoulders and smiled. "Hey Malon you know what?" He had a queer look on his face as he put his hands in his sheild to search for something. "What link? What do you have?" "Close your eyes and you'll see!" I shut my eyes and he put a hard object in each hand. "OK open!" As I opened my eyes I saw a pair of the most beautiful sandals i had ever seen. I wanted to say thank you but was to flabbergasted to do so. All I could do was stare and stare. "So hows Epona?" He said putting his hand under my chin and raising my gaze to his eyes. "Oh she's doing so much better! I did what I remember seeing you do and she is fine now." I answered snapping out of it. Just then the door burst open and Ruto ran in. She threw her arms around Links neck and hugged him so hard she choked him. "Oh linky dinky doo! How I have missed you! I felt like poo! Without you! So it's plain to see. That you were meant for me! How do you like it? I am now Civildated!" "I think she means sophisticated." I whispered. "Uhh Ruto get off me! Go back out to the lil' river-mabob and stay there! I'll come get you when i am ready for uhhhh our game of tag!" "Ok." she said and bounced away. "How do you do it Link? Everytime you get rid of her!" He just smiled his half smile and laughed  
  
We talked for hours and were interupted by my dad once. He was so glad to see the Fiary boy that he looked as if he were ready to have another heartattack! "Well Link everyones asleep. It's just you and me!" He just stared into the fire and sighed. "Hey Mal? I have something to tell you." I looked over at him with furrowed eyebrows. He cupped my face in his hands and looked right into my eyes, making me feel as if I were going to melt. "I think you're pretty." Then he kissed me. THen I knew that he really was home.  
  
Ok the end happy birthday! 


End file.
